Goten
by nella09
Summary: Short one-shots of Goten's view on the world
1. Chapter 1

Daddy

Everyone tells me I look just like you. Everyone tells me that I act like you. Everyone tells me that you're the strongest person in the whole universe. Even stronger than Trunks' daddy, and he's pretty strong. Everyone tells me that you're the bravest person ever. Everyone tells me all these great stories about you. Big brother and mommy says, if you were still alive you would love me very much. Everyone tells only good things about you daddy. Mommy and big brother sometimes cry when they tell me about you.

But daddy. I wanna know if you also hurt. Mommy says you grew up all by yourself. That you didn't know your mommy or daddy. Big brother says you do everything to make us happy. Does that mean you don't make yourself happy? Mommy says you love seeing us smile. But daddy. Do you hurt?

I hurt. It hurts that nobody tells me I look like me. It hurts that nobody tells me I act like me. It hurts that all everyone sees is you. But why not me? Daddy. It hurts. I want to know you. But I don't want to hear the stories. Big brother and mommy says stories is how other people remember. But daddy. I want to know you. I want to know who you are for myself. Stories aren't always true.

I want to know what that feeling big brother talks about. That warm feeling inside. That feeling that everything is going to be ok. That feeling that all my nightmares will go away. Big brother talks about how your smile chase away the clouds, and bring sun shine. He says how you light up the room with your laugh. Big brother says you know how to make everything feel ok.

Daddy. I wish I could meet you. I really wish I could feel the hugs big brother talks about. I really wish I hear your voice. Big brother says it sounds like peaceful day. Daddy. I hurt that you're not here.

Sometimes mommy wears your jacket. It makes big brother sad when he sees it. It makes mommy sad when she doesn't see it. I put it on once. Daddy you're big. One time I even fell asleep in your jacket. Daddy. I want to be close to you. But you're so far away. Big brother says you stay away to keep us safe. But daddy. Did you not want to hold me? I want to be hold by you. Big brother says the best place to fall asleep is in your arms. He says the safest place in the whole universe is with you. Daddy. I wish you were here.

…

Wow. Daddy so tall. He's as tall as big brother. Big brother was right. He does have a smile that chase away the clouds. Just standing this close is making me nervous. Daddy looks so kind. Maybe I should just… "Daddy!" Big brother was right. Daddy hugs makes me feel safe. Hugging daddy makes me feel warm inside. Daddy playing with me, and it's so much fun. I don't ever want to let go. Daddy does have a laugh that makes everything ok.

Daddy! Don't go! I just met you and I'm not ready to say bye. Daddy. Please don't go yet. One more hug daddy. One more hug. I'm scared daddy. I'm so scared. Big brother is gone. You're leaving again. Mommy is all I have left. I'm scared daddy. Please tell me everything will be ok. Please tell me. Daddy? Everyone says you're the bravest, but right now all I see is you're scared too. Daddy's scared. Daddy's sad. Daddy's hurting too. Everyone goes to daddy to feel safe. But who does daddy go to? Poor daddy. I promise daddy. I promise I'll be brave for you.

Daddy back for good? He's really back? YAY! I get my daddy! Big brother get's daddy. Mommy gets daddy. We a complete family now. Mommy looks so happy. Big brother looks so happy. Most of all, daddy looks so happy. As we fly home, daddy does flips with mommy. Big brother looks happy and surprise. Me ask if daddy does that a lot, he does not. When we get home, daddy can't stop hugging us. Daddy looks so happy. I'm so happy. I got a daddy now.


	2. Chapter 2

Big brother

Big brother is so awesome. He helps mommy around the house. He's very smart. He gives me cookies when mommy isn't looking. He even gives me some of his food. He eats my nasty vegetables, when mommy isn't looking. He also very fun to play with.

Big brother is doing that thing mommy does on the floor. What's it called again? But he's supposed to be studying. Oh, he sees me, and does the shh sound. Me won't tell. I try to copy him. It's so hard. Big brother is very strong. He's able to fight uncle Geta, in his gravity room. Big brother is super-fast. He cleans his before mommy is about to open the door. Silly big brother broke another cup again. It's ok, mommy not mad.

It's that day again. The day where mommy and big brother are crying. But big brother is the worse. Big brother doesn't eat. He doesn't leave his room. He always saying something is his fault. And when he sees me, he cries even harder. Is today the day daddy died? Because today mommy put away all of the pictures with daddy. We can't even watch tv, because all they show is a guy saying he beat a Cell monster. NO! He's lying! It's not nice to lie! Big brother beat the cell monster. Big brother is the strongest person in the whole world. Big brother is hurting. Today's the day big brother lost daddy. Big brother loves daddy very much. Big brother is in pain, and when he sees me, he cries more. Me try giving hugs, but the tears won't stop. Today's the only day big brother doesn't see me as Goten. Today all he sees is daddy. And that really hurts. I want him to see me. I want him to see me trying to make him happy. Big brother. I want you to stop hurting.

Big brother started high school. He looks happy. He'll be with kids his own age. But he's leaving me. I want to always be with big brother. Big brother and mommy makes me feel safe. Without him it's like a piece is missing. Big brother has a female friend over. She's fun. I think big brother likes her. When she left big brother looks really sad. So, big brother does like girl. She better make my big brother happy. Big brother isn't allowed to be sad. That girl does make big brother happy. And that makes me happy.

…

Big brother got to see daddy again. He looks so happy. Big brother got to hug Videl. That makes him smile very big. Big brother looks so happy. There's no more hurt days. Everyday big brother is happy. Big brother even got to marry Videl. He looks super happy now. Videl better take good care of my big brother. Big brother is finally happy.


End file.
